1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a connector for a board and an electrical junction box provided with the connector for the board.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, a connector for a board has been known, as disclosed in JP HEI 5 (1993)-326049 A (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”). This connector for a board comprises a connector housing including a hood section adapted to be coupled to a mating connector, and a plurality of terminal metals disposed in the connector housing and passing through an inner wall of the hood section to be spaced away from each other. An end of each terminal metal is disposed within the hood section while the other end of each terminal metal is connected to a circuit board. The other end is electrically connected to electrically conductive paths formed on the circuit board by a printed wiring technique.